Meet The Teacher
by RavenclawBeauty14
Summary: The war is over, things are returning to normal. So what is left for our Boy Who Lived? Why, teaching DADA at Hogwarts, of course! -Name Pending- No couples planned, thought I'm leaning toward H/G; rated T for mild swear words and perverted references.
1. PROFESSOR?

It was a beautiful morning as the sun shone down on the shabby patch of grass that marked the center of Grimmauld Place. If you know what you were looking for, the door for Number 12, Grimmauld Place was closed, the snake on the door seemingly soaking in the sunlight. Inside, all was quiet. You would never believe that someone lived there, had there not been a cup of tea waiting on the counter, still steaming slightly. The owner of this house was currently skimming through a letter that had been brought by a tawny owl. Aforementioned owl, who was waiting patently for the man's emerald eyes to finish skimming the letter, hooted softly. Until-

"PROFESSOR?!"

The owl, startled, took flight as the raven-haired man stared, eyes wide, at the scrap of parchment in front of him.

"WHAT THE-!"

* * *

_(Cue Harry Potter theme song thingie)_

_Yes, I have succumbed to the temptation! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, the main plot of the books, the characters, or anything remotely familiar._

_NOTE: I won't be staying canon. People who died will be back. Not all of them, just some of them._

* * *

Eyes still wide, he gaped at the piece of parchment that he currently was holding. Shocked, he grasped for his wand which was lying, abandoned, by the cup of slowly cooling tea. Flicking it at the wall, a stag immediately materialized before looking at his conjurer inquisitively, as if asking "Yes?"

The man kneeled down next to the Patronus. "Go tell Dumbledore that he's going loony if he actually wants me anywhere near his students." The stag seemed to nod in acceptance before streaking out the window in the direction of Hogwarts. Sighing, the man went back to his tea as he ran a hand through his hair.

He only had to wait a few minutes before a beautiful silver phoenix flew through the window. It settled on the table in front of him and opened its beak to speak. However, instead of chirping or phoenix song, the voice of his old headmaster rang through the room.

"I must be loony then, Harry, because I do indeed wish for you to take the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. And please, if you wish to argue, Floo to my office in person. Your Patronus takes up quite a bit of space in my office." The phoenix echoed the Headmaster's chuckles as it faded into mist before disappearing completely, leaving no trace of its existence. Running a hand through his messy hair, Harry waved his wand to clean away the remains of his breakfast before standing.

"Loony old coot," he muttered as he grabbed his robes off of the chair back. "Me, a professor. He's gone mad." Shaking his head, he took a pinch of green powder from the ornately carved saucer on the mantle over the fireplace. After making sure Kreacher knew he would be leaving for a while, Harry tossed the powder into the fire. Basking in the warm breath he felt as he stepped into the emerald flames, he drawled "Headmaster's office, Hogwarts," and was whisked away into the Floo system.

Seconds later, the young man stepped out of the fireplace and into the old Headmaster's office, quickly cleaning off any remaining ash with a quick nonverbal '_scourgify_' so he wouldn't make a mess of the clean office.

"Hello Headmaster," Harry murmured, smiling softly as the magic of Hogwarts washed over him, surrounding him. He couldn't help but reminisce about all the times he'd ended up in this very office- albeit for circumstances much different than the one he currently found himself facing. The feeling of nonstalgia and of rememberence were rather comforting.

"Hello, Harry," Dumbledore replied, watching the young man revel in his memories. "Please, sit." He gestured at the chair in front of him. Nodding, Harry sat down before looking at Dumbledore.

"I assume you're going to explain to me why you chose me to ask to fill the DADA post?" Harry intoned, smiling good-naturedly.

"You would assume correctly then. I chose to request you for a number of reasons, not the least of which being your experience in the subject." Dumbledore inclined his head.

"And?" Harry prompted.

"You are more than qualified to teach this subject. I remember that, although you skipped your seventh year, you surpassed all of our students here when you took your N.E.W.T.S. at the Ministry."

"But I'm guessing there's something else?" Harry inquired, waiting for Dumbledore to get to the point.

"I seem to recall a group your fifth year. A rather ambitious defense group." Harry blinked, lost at the sudden change of topic, before realising what the Headmaster was saying. "If my memory is not fading- which I suspect it is, however much I wish to deny it-" Dumbledore chuckled. Harry couldn't help but smile at his old Headmaster's ability to make him comfortable about things like this. "I believe this group called themselves 'Dumbledore's Army.'" Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling. "If my informers were correct, I believe the leader and teacher of this group was none other than a young fifth year named Harry James Potter, a rather brilliant teacher if the abilities of the students that he taught said anything." Harry blushed modestly at the Headmaster's praise.

"And all of this supposedly makes me qualified for this post?" Harry asked, just to make sure he understood- and to drag this out for a few more minutes.

Dumbledore smiled, catching on to his plots. "More than anybody else."

Harry nodded before running his hand through his hair. "I see how that would help with the practical part, but why in Merlin's name would a bunch of students listen to me?"

Dumbledore merely waited curiously for him to continue. "I mean, I don't want them listening because I'm famous, but they won't listen _unless_ I'm famous- or I threaten them, I suppose," Harry commented under his breath. "After all Headmaster, I'm only eighteen."

'_Ah.'_ Dumbledore thought as he studied Harry's nervous expression. _'And we reach the heart of his worries.'_

"I believe, Harry, that they will listen to you. Not because you are famous, and not because you threaten them," Dumbledore laughed kindly, like a grandfather would when you did something silly. "I believe- if you teach them correctly- that they will listen because they will respect you. If what I've seen of you is any indications, they will accept you within a week."

Harry just attempted to smile. "If you say so, sir."

"So will you take the job?" Dumbledore asked hopefully.

Harry looked him straight in the eye, and emerald green met ice blue.

"Yes."

* * *

_And so it begiiiiiiiiiiins… (eerie music)_

_Plot bunnies. I do so hate them. –shoos this plot bunny out of my head- I have a whole stack of them. I hope this turns out as well as I'm hoping it does._

_Reviews are loved._


	2. No, You're Sirius

Harry stood as the Headmaster did, taking his hand and shaking it.

"In that case, I insist that you call me Albus, as we are now colleagues." Dumbledore commented, smiling slightly.

"Yes Prof- I mean, Albus." Harry replied, laughing at his mistake and attempting to ignore the odd feeling that came with addressing his old Headmaster by his first name. "I suppose I'll be seeing you on the first of September?"

Dumbledore nodded, his eyes twinkling. "I'm sure you can manage to catch the Hogwarts Express in time?" Harry nodded, knowing that it wouldn't be a problem after six years of doing it, even if he had missed the train ride last year.

"I'm sure I can. And if not, I'll Apparate to Hogsmeade and get in through the gates." Harry replied. "Or I'll pull a Mad-Eye Moody and clunk in right in the middle of the feast and scare the crap out of everyone." The Headmaster's eyes twinkled even stronger with suppressed humor.

"I'd much prefer you arrived without a bang, Harry." He said, before smiling and commenting about the time. "You should probably get home. Sirius tells me that he's supposed to be meeting you at your house tonight. I'll send an owl with a list of what each year should be learning. I'll need at least a month's worth of lesson plans by September 1st." He waved his hand toward the fireplace. "Now go, before your godfather has my head for making you late." Still chuckling, he started writing on a piece of parchment.

Understanding the dismissal, Harry stood, walked back over the fireplace, and disappeared into the green flames once more.

* * *

_Welcome to chapter 2, dear readers!_

_I dedicate this chapter to Zafrinacarlisleesmebellaedward, for being the first- and only- reviewer of the first chapter._

_Onward!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, the main plot of the books, the characters, or anything remotely familiar._

* * *

Only when Harry had exited the flames, still smiling at his meeting with the headmaster, did what he had just agreed to hit him.

"Oh, Merlin," he groaned. "I just agreed to become a professor. Sirius is going to have a field day with this."

"Sirius is going to have a field day with what?" Asked the aforementioned man who had appeared in the fireplace only seconds ago.

"N-nothing." Harry stuttered, wondering what had possessed him to accept the post.

"Well nothing has to be something, or that something wouldn't be worth telling someone about." Sirius replied knowingly, inwardly laughing at the confused look on his godson's face.

"Er… what?" Harry asked, rubbing the back of his neck- a nervous habit he'd picked up somewhere along the way.

"Forget it. Ooh, what's this?" Gleeful, for he had recognized the long and loopy handwriting, Sirius snatched up the piece of parchment. Clearing his throat as pompously as possible, he began reading.

"_Dear Mr. Potter,-_ Oh dear, what have you done now, boy?" Harry stuck his tongue out.

"_It pleases me to inform you that out of the many qualified applicants,- _Merlin, what the heck is this garbage?" Sirius joked, spinning out of the way of his godson, who was energetically attempting to retrieve the parchment he was currently reading from.

"_That you have been selected to receive the position of-"_ Sirius froze, eyes open in shock as he reread the last line. "DEFENCE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS TEACHER?! Harry James Potter! Have I taught you NOTHING about being a Marauder?!" Sirius ranted jokingly, before falling onto the kitchen floor in uncontrollable laughter, letting the piece of parchment flutter to the floor.

Harry rolled his eyes at his godfather who was currently gasping for breath and acting half his age. "Yes, you have. Dumbledore asked it as a favor, okay?" Sirius was laughing to hard to answer, or even indicate that he had heard anything.

"You… a professor. That is one of the funniest things I've ever heard of, Prongs Jr."

"Aw, c'mon Sirius! I've done everything you asked, even became an Animagus! Can I PLEASE have my own nickname now? I'm sick of being mini-Prongs, or Prongslet, or Prongs Jr.!" Harry pouted.

"Yeah, yeah." Sirius replied condescendingly, waving him off without a care. "So you're seriously going to be a teacher?"

"Yes, I'm seriously going to be a teacher."

"Merlin help your students." Sirius took on a mocking voice. "Alright, first years. This year we will be concentrating on learning about evil teachers being possessed by Dark Lords, three headed dogs, magical death courses, fighting mountain trolls, and wandering the corridors without getting caught. Next year, you will study evil diaries, basilisks, parseltongue, dueling, and swordplay. We'll need to work fast, or we'll never get to escaped convicts, Dementors, Patronuses, and traitor Animagi by third year, which would push dragons, Unforgivables, and Merpeople back much too far…" Sirius ended, laughing.

Harry blushed, rubbing the back of his neck again. "Yeah, well, I just had bad luck, okay? I didn't ask to be a parselmouth, or have Voldemort out for my blood. This crap just seems to follow me."

"Okay, okay!" Sirius responded, holding his hands up defensively. "No need to get snippy."

"Sorry, Siri," Harry murmured before collapsing into a chair in the kitchen, waving his wand so a kettle would fill with water and begin to boil.

"So you're really going to be a professor?" Sirius questioned, sitting down across from his godson, honestly curious.

"Yeah," He replied, rubbing his eyes.

"Care to explain how?"

Smiling, Harry began to explain. "So I was eating breakfast, right? And as I'm eating, this owl flies through the window and lands on the table. It had an envelope bearing the Hogwarts crest- addressed, specifically enough, to Mr. Harry J. Potter, The 8th chair from the right, the kitchen of 12, Grimmauld Place, London-, so I opened it and started to read…"

* * *

_Zafrinacarlisleesmebellaedward: This quick enough? :p Thanks for the review!_


	3. Lesson Plans and Train Rides

Three weeks later, Harry was sitting in the drawing room with Ron and Hermione, putting the finishing touches on his lesson plans.

"Merlin, I have no clue how teachers do it," Harry moaned, rubbing his tired eyes. "This is so much stuff to cover. Remind me to apologize to Remus for all the crap I put him through."

"I always told you that teachers had plenty enough to deal with without you being stupid," Hermione replied as she marked another spell off as planned.

In a vain attempt to keep repeats from occurring, the trio had sat down and made a list of every spell they had learned during a certain year. As Harry decided what he was going to teach on a certain day, they marked that lesson off as planned. It took a while, but made things a bit more organized. Hermione would call out the lesson, Harry would write it down onto a lesson book, and Ron would label each block by date and what year would be learning the lesson. It was a rather good system, although it sounded complicated.

Ron snorted. "Well, most of our teachers deserved the chaos they got. Look at Lockhart and Umbridge." Harry nodded in agreement as he scrawled out the second to last lesson for the sixth years.

"I mean, Umbridge was awful. But the centaurs gave her what she deserved," Ron continued, writing dates next to lesson blocks on a page of Harry's lesson book.

"Just don't let the centaurs hear you saying that," Hermione said, laying the sixth year spell list on top of the piles of complete lists.

* * *

_And now we are almost to Hogwarts! Every teacher's nightmare… Lesson planning._

_Disclaimer:__ I don't own Harry Potter, the main plot of the books, the characters, or anything remotely familiar._

_This chapter is dedicated to LadyAlece, for being the first to review the second chapter._

* * *

"What are you planning on teaching for Halloween though?" Hermione asked. "You don't have that filled on any of your lesson plans."

"I'm going to let them ask questions, and answer whatever they ask to the best of my abilities. I might bring in Chava that day. I think she'd enjoy being in the classroom."

"I still can't believe you named your snake Chava," Ron replied, shaking his head.

"I didn't name her, she named herself. Her name, she told me, is Chava. Who am I to rename her?" Harry said, looking insulted.

"Alright, alright, snake boy." Ron responded, his hands in the air as a gesture of surrender. "I get it."

"He's explained it to you enough, Ron," Hermione murmured.

A few hours later, Harry wrote the last lesson in with a flourish.

"Done!" He exclaimed, dropping the quill and dramatically falling onto the floor.

"Dramatic much?" Ron laughed as he offered his friend a hand.

"Seriously though, that took long enough." Harry said as he took Ron's hand. Laughing, he pulled his friend down onto the floor with him. "Gotcha."

Ron scowled. "Oi! I was trying to be nice."

"And I was trying to make you fall," Harry quipped back.

"Boys." Hermione sighed. "You're all stupid."

"But you love us for it," Harry joked, his lower lip stuck out in an exaggerated pout.

Hermione just shook her head and walked downstairs. "You'd better send that lesson plan to Dumbledore. And once you've done that, we're going to Diagon Alley."

"Why?" Ron asked, following her down the stairs.

"Because," Hermione explained, taking on the tone of a parent who was explaining to her young child that two plus two really equaled four instead of twenty-two. "Harry needs to get all the stuff that he needs for his classes."

"Hermione… We can do all of that stuff tomorrow. Let's have fun for today. Play a game, roll in fake snow, do something stupid!" Ron shouted.

Hermione looked at him, her eyebrows disappearing into her hairline. "Are you feeling alright, Ronald?"

Ron just growled. "Oi! My name's RON!"

* * *

One week later, a young man with jet black hair and emerald eyes could be seen sneaking onto the scarlet Hogwarts Express, praying that nobody would notice him. Smiling in remembrance, he quickly decided that he wanted to catch up on what has happening the immature way. Casting a quick Disillusionment Charm on himself, and wrapping up in the Invisibility Cloak for good measure, he hid himself in the corner of an abandoned compartment, and awaited students.

"I can't believe this is our seventh year, Luna!" Ginny exclaimed as she walked into an empty compartment, stowing her luggage.

"I know. It feels so surreal…" Luna replied as she sat down on one of the seats.

Unknown to either girl, their soon-to-be professor was currently listening to their conversation.

"It's going to be so quiet this year, though. I mean, with Harry-the-danger-magnet having graduated and all," Ginny commented. Harry snorted silently. "I mean, no evil Dark Lords attacking, no possessions, evil snakes, graveyards, rescue missions, or anything like that."

Luna smiled serenely and nodded. "I'm going to miss having him around. He always understood when I spoke about Nargles and Crumpled-Horned Snorkacks. Most people don't." Deciding that they deserved to know first, he spoke from under his cloak.

"Hey, I don't enjoy knowing that you guys talk about me behind my back." Ginny squeaked and fell off of her chair; Luna just looked over into the corner.

"Hello Harry. I knew you were there. There were quite a few Trangeling Bells floating around your head. They mark invisible people, you know."

Ginny glared at the corner that the voice had emanated from, trying to slow her breathing. "Not funny idiot. Come out so we can see you." Laughing, he stuck his head out from under the cloak before throwing it at her.

"Happy, Ginny?"

"No! Take off the stupid charm so that I can see you when I'm talking to you!"

Rolling his eyes, he canceled the charm. "Happy now?"

"Extremely. Now why the heck are you on the train?" Ginny demanded, her hands on her hips.

"Promise you won't tell?" Harry asked, pulling the puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Now tell me!" Ginny replied. Luna was silently looking back and forth between them, like she was watching a tennis match.

"I'm running away from home," Harry deadpanned, looking serious. At Ginny's shocked expression, he started to chuckle. "Seriously? I'm going to be teaching."

"You prat!" Ginny shouted, smacking him on the arm. "I thought you were serious."

"No, Sirius is at home, probably playing with Buckbeak," Harry drawled, a mischevious look in his eyes. "I'm Harry, Ginny. Remember?" He smiled, rolling his eyes. "You know, 'Boy Who Lived' and 'The Chosen One' and all my other stupid nicknames?" Ginny just growled.

"Fine. Be that way. Don't tell me and Luna anything. 'Teaching.' You actually expects us to believe that anyone would by barmy enough to ask you to teach. What are you teaching? 'How To Destroy A Dark Lord: Your Guide To Beating The Evil Dark Wizards Near You.'?" Ginny responded, rolling her eyes to correspond with her sarcastic comment. "I highly doubt that that class would have a very large attendance list." Harry couldn't help but laugh at how cute she looked, with her face flushed and her hands on her hips.

"If you must know. I'm teaching DADA."

"Oh, well, that's okay then," Ginny smiled before flopping down next to Luna.

Harry blinked.

"What? No sarcastic comment? No disbelieving snort? Nothing?" He asked, seeming let down.

"Nope," Ginny replied. "I mean, you were awesome when you taught us in the DA."

"Thanks, Ginny," Harry said, leaning over to ruffle her hair. Laughing, he smiled as a beautiful emerald green snake slithered out of his left sleeve and curled up in his lap for the trip.

"Oh, you brought Chava," Luna observed, gently dragging a finger along the snake's back. "I've always thought she was lovely." Chava hissed softly, and Harry replied in kind. They spoke for a few more seconds before Harry nodded.

"Chava says thank you very much," Harry said, smiling at Luna. "She also says that that feels wonderful."

Luna nodded her head in acknowledgement. "Tell her that she's more than welcome, for both." Harry dutifully repeated Luna's words. Chava seemed to bob her head in agreement.

"Please tell me that you're not planning on scaring the crap out of students with Chava," Ginny pleaded. Harry laughed, his green eyes dancing.

"Only if they don't turn their homework in."

Ginny smiled and shook her head. "You're incredible."

Harry puffed out his chest in fake pride. "I know I am."

The compartment was filled with laughter. If the train ride was any indication, this was going to be a very long, very _interesting_ year.

* * *

_Mkay. Sorry! This took longer than I expected, and ended up being way longer than planned. I'm trying to keep on top of this story, I promise!_

_Okay, Chava is a Hebrew expression meaning "serpent." I highly doubt that Harry knows Hebrew, but I figure the snake might._

_LadyAlece: Thanks!_

_Zafrinacarlisleesmebellaedward: Thank you very much!_

_M E G A N: Don't die! I'm still writing, see?_

_Review please?_


	4. Boats, Sorting, and Secrets

A few hours of laughing, shouting, and talking later, the train finally pulled into Hogsmeade Station. Standing, Harry shrunk his truck and held his arm straight out for Chava, who slithered back up his robe sleeve to hide there. Mock-saluting Ginny and Luna, he quickly disappeared.

Sneaking along the train hallway was almost impossible, so he balled the cloak up and walked, bending his knees slightly so that he wasn't taller than anybody else. In the chaos, nobody noticed him walking with the students. Once out in the night air, he wrapped up in the cloak. Grinning at a chance to shock the incoming first years, he walked up to Hagrid, then stuck his head out from under the cloak. "Hagrid!"

"Harry!" Hagrid shouted, giving him a huge hug. "What're yeh doin' here?"

"You'll find out at the welcoming feast. And welcome, first years!" Harry announced, turning toward the cowering eleven year olds. "On behalf of Chava and myself, welcome to Hogwarts!" Hagrid rolled his eyes at the dramatics as the students whispered among themselves.

"Best get goin' Harry, or they'll close the school gates."

"Yeah, yeah," Harry replied. Shaking his head, he pulled out his wand. "_Expecto Patronum."_ The first years gaped in shock as the silvery stag erupted from his wand and stood in front of him.

"Tell Dumbledore that I'm here- obviously- and awaiting orders. Ask him if I can ride up with the first years." The stag nodded and streaked off toward the school. Grinning at the shocked faces of the first years, he pulled the rest of the cloak off. Folding it up, he pulled his trunk out, enlarged it, put the cloak away, and shrunk the trunk again. Laughing, he stuck it back in his pocket as a phoenix appeared in front of him. One of the smaller first years screamed.

The phoenix opened its beak, and Dumbledore's voice came out. "Yes, Harry, you may ride up to the school with the first years. Please try not to give them a heart attack, as I am sure your Patronus was unexpected. I hope to see you soon, and will meet you in the Entrance Hall." The phoenix, job done, faded into oblivion. Harry nodded.

"Yay, I get to ride in the b-"

"Harry!" Hagrid shouted, surprising the eleven year olds. "Dun' spoil the surprise, yeh dolt!"

"Sorry, Hagrid."

* * *

_Chapter four! YAAAAAAAAAAAY!_

_Chapter dedicated to Felineyx for being the first to review the third chapter._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, the main plot of the books, the characters, or anything remotely familiar._

_Onward!_

* * *

"A'ighty then. Firs' years this way!" Hagrid shouted, waving his lamp to herd the group of children toward the Black Lake.

"So how was your summer, Hagrid?" Harry asked as he jumped over a small hole in the path.

"Eh, Summer's a summer I s'pose," Hagrid replied as they made their way down the path to the boats. "Couple o' new unicorn foals an' the centaurs apologized to me an' took Firenze back." Harry nodded.

"Good. Firenze has to be happy. How's Grawp?"

"Oh, Grawpy's fine. He's happy in the cave down in Hogsmeade," Hagrid said, looking back to make sure that he hadn't lost any if the new students.

"Keep up, firs' years! We're almost there!"

Harry grinned. "I remember doing this as a scrawny little eleven year old. Who knew I'd grow up to destroy an evil Dark Lord? Besides Dumbledore who had that stupid prophecy, I mean," he reminisced.

"I always knew yeh'd do something amazing, Harry," Hagrid replied, looking shocked that Harry thought anything less.

"Yeah, yeah," Harry mumbled. As they navigated the last bend, his expression brightened. Just across this dark lake was his home. Hogwarts was close, and he couldn't wait to see it.

"Hey Hagrid, remember my fourth year?" Harry inquired, again lost in nostalgia as he dragged his hand across the glassy surface.

"Yeah, how could I forge'? I mean, yeh only won the Triwizard as a fourteen yeah old, witnessed You-Know-Who's resurrection, an' lived to tell the tale," Hagrid replied, sitting down in a boat after making sure the first years were all secure. Grinning, Harry settled in with a group of three first years that all looked scared out of their wits.

Getting an idea, he murmured almost silently to his sleeve, "_Chava, come out and greet the new students._" Chava slid out of his robe and up his back, curling loosely around his neck. One of the girls in the boat screamed.

"SNAKE!" She squealed, backing to the opposite side of the boat. Sighing, Harry unraveled the vibrantly green snake from around his neck and held her in his lap.

"She's not poisonous. Chava here has been my companion- my familiar, if you will, - since I lost Hedwig in the Second War," Harry told the girl solemnly. "She wouldn't harm a fly. Maybe a rat or two, but not a fly." The girl still watched the serpent with wary eyes. Shaking his head, he bent his head so he was very close to the snake.

"_Best go back to hiding in my sleeve. I'll make sure you get a couple of rats tonight, okay?_" Nodding, to the shock of all the students nearby, she slithered back into his sleeve once more, twirling herself around his arm.

Once they safely landed, Harry jumped out of the boat and knocked on the door while Hagrid got the new students together. Professor McGonagall opened the door.

"Oh, hello, Mr. Potter. Is something wrong?" She inquired.

"No, Professor. I'm to meet Prof- Albus in the Entrance Hall," Harry replied, smiling. Nodding she let him pass before herding the other students into the small room off the hall.

"Harry, so good to see you've made it safely. This would be the first time in ages that something hasn't happened, correct?" Albus chuckled, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Well, unless you count major nostalgia, giving a first year a heart attack with Chava, and getting to scare the heck out of Ginny on the train, nothing happened sir," Harry replied cheekily. Dumbledore groaned.

"Just go sit in the Great Hall, Harry. You may sit at the Gryffindor table if you wish." Nodding, he strode through the opened doors. Nobody noticed him as he made his way over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to an oblivious Ginny.

"Hello again. Long time, no see." Ginny shrieked and fell of the bench in surprise. Harry roared with laughter at the look on her face as everyone turned to watch the spectacle at the table. Still chuckling, he helped Ginny up. "Nice reaction, Ginny," Harry commented. Ginny glared.

"Is it your goal in life to give me a heart attack?" Ginny demanded. Harry shook his head.

"Not that I'm aware of. Ginny, do you mind terribly about sharing your table space with Chava. She didn't eat this morning as traveling on a full stomach makes her sick." Ginny shrugged and indicated that she didn't mind either way. Happy that he didn't have to hide it anymore, he held his arm straight out and murmured in Parseltongue for the entire silent hall to hear. "_Come on out, Chava. Ginny wants to say hi, and everyone would like to meet you._"

"_If you say so. But please promise me that there will be less screaming?_" Chava asked, sticking her head out of his sleeve to the surprise of the other people at the table.

"_If I must, I'll cast a Silencing Charm, promise._" Harry replied as she snaked her way across the table to curl up in an empty area of the table.

"Tell Chava hello for me, Harry," Ginny requested, running her finger down her back.

"_Ginny says hello._"

"_Ah yes, tell your girlfriend that I say hello as well._" Chava murmured, her coal black eyes glinting.

Harry turned red, leaving those around him wondering what he and his snake were discussing. The Hall was absolutely silent as every inhabitant was completely concentrated on the hisses that emanated from Harry's mouth.

"_She's not my girlfriend, Chava. But I will relay the message._" Harry promised.

"Chava says hello, Ginny," He said, turning to the redhead. She smirked.

"Quite a long conversation for such a short message." Harry turned even redder.

"I'm not going to relay our entire conversation to you. I told you what she told me to tell you. Now hush or I'll go sit with the teachers. Besides, the Sorting's starting."

As the first years filed in nervously, everyone turned to watch the ratty black hat as its brim opened wide and it began to sing.

_Welcome to Hogwarts, young lasses and lads,  
__Where this year, much fun is planned to be had.  
__The evil destroyed, by a teacher no less,  
__Quite obviously now, it was all for the best._

_First a small warning to you I must give,  
__Two old and one new, Marauders here now live.  
__They called this place home, and built up a legend,  
__Well known for their pranks, not always pleasant._

_However, I'm not here to dwell on the recent,  
__But to sort you into the four houses quite decent.  
__Each one with respectable students and names  
__Unified as one, we survived evil's games._

_First there is Gryffindor, house of the lion  
__Courageous and bold, chivalrous and kind.  
__They understand that the heard sometimes outweighs the mind._

_Next up is Ravenclaw, house of the eagle,  
__Intelligent and witty, brilliant and wise,  
__They have minds for strategy that most couldn't devise._

_Then there is Hufflepuff, house of the badger,  
__Generous and loyal, understanding and brave,  
__heir loyalty is unwavering, they'll fight to the grave._

_Finally Slytherin, house of the snake,  
__Cunning and wily, ingenious and sly,  
__They're the kind of people you want as an ally._

_Together, these houses, the four form a shield.  
__With bravery and cunning, intelligence and loyalty  
__The four houses survived the worst of the war.  
__So that this castle may stand to reopen its door._

_But enough reminiscing, enough with this droll,  
__It's time to discover where your personality falls!  
__Fear not where you go, for I know what I'm dong,  
__And remember, your house is always left to your choosing!_

And with an almost imperceptible smirk at Harry, who had frozen upon the last line, the hat went limp.

Dumbledore, however, kept grinning at Harry, the sparkle in his eye almost daring him to stand and explain. Harry sighed and stood up, scooping Chava up, and walked toward the Headmaster. Once he was standing in front of the man, he rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, Albus. Whatever happened to your promise to keep this secret? Did we not discuss this after the Chamber of Secrets episode?" Harry whispered, making sure nobody else could hear him

Dumbledore smiled. "If you do not want to explain, you do not have to. However, I believe that the first years standing here would benefit from the knowledge, as well as some of our older students."

Harry groaned. "Fine, you loony old coot. YOU explain to everyone. I, however, am taking my lovely familiar back to my seat and am tuning you out, as we had this discussion six years ago." Rolling his eyes again, he walked back to his seat, already in a hushed discussion with Chava about Dumbledore's insanity.

"As I am sure none of you know," Dumbledore began, "Our own Harry James Potter, prophesied 'Chosen One' and the 'Boy Who Lived', was originally told by the Sorting Hat that 'he would have done well in Slytherin.'" Everyone gasped as that was revealed, except for Harry, who was idly playing with Chava. The Sorting Hat decided to put its two cents in.

"He would have succeeded in the house of the snake, if you ask me. But he wanted to be in Gryffindor. All he could think was that he wanted to be in Gryffindor. So, I put him in Gryffindor." The Sorting Hat explained to the silent hall. "But enough of this babble. Let us begin the sorting!"

McGonagall, having been pulled back from her musing about Harry in Slytherin house, cleared her throat. "Yes, well… Allemond, Leilah!"

* * *

_A little choppy, but I think the Sorting Hat's song turned out rather well…_

_Felineyx: Thank you! Yeah, Luna's awesome._

_Jaden Ruth: I will, promise!_

_DeliaDee: Nutty people rule._

_The Awesome Threesome: I'm trying to keep updating early, and I' glad you like it!_

_Lade Alece: You're welcome, and here ya go!_


	5. Marauders, Murmurs, and Memories

The next morning, Harry was up and about before the sun was over the Black Lake.

"Aha!" His voice could be heard, although all that could be seen of him was his legs. He crawled backwards from a cabinet holding a small box in his hand. Grinning, he took it back to his classroom.

"That's the first lesson ready," He murmured as he stored the boggart in the wardrobe in the room. "For third, sixth, and seventh years, anyway."

Groaning, he headed back out to the Black Lake. "I wonder if it's possible to summon a grindylow…"

* * *

_Welcome to another edition of Meet the Teacher!_

_I hope you enjoy this._

_Dedicated to Cap'n Awesome for being the first to review the fourth chapter._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, the main plot of the books, the characters, or anything remotely familiar. Also, a few things from here are directly from the books; no copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

At breakfast, everyone was happily eating, except for Harry, who was moodily glaring at his food. Until some voices could be barely heard from outside the hall.

"He won't want to see us, Padfoot! Harry is growing up!" The first voice shouted, although it could barely be heard over the din.

"Forget that! I wanna see Prongslet, my godson, and you're not stopping me!" A second voice shouted, loud enough to catch some first years by surprise. A Hufflepuff squeaked and fell off of her chair in surprise.

"You can't go marching into the Great Hall, idiot! He's gonna hex us!" The first voice bemoaned.

"He won't hex us, we're his family." The second voice stated certainly. "Er… other than Ron, and Hermione, and the Weasleys, and… Ah, crap. We're going to die by my godson's hand." Harry laughed and walked toward the door. Holding his finger to his lips in the universal signal for quiet, he transformed into one of his Animagus forms- a snake. He slithered under the door silently, Chava next to him, and all was quiet until…

"HOLY-"

'AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Sirius squealed, streaking into the Great Hall with Chava hanging off of his leg. Outside in the Entrance Hall, Remus was backed into a corner by a rather large black snake with green eyes and a green lightning bolt on his head. Remus squeaked.

"Merlin, Harry, you nearly gave me a heart attack.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" Sirius screamed, running his fifth lap around the Great Hall as everyone inside laughed. A few more Hufflepuffs joined the first on the floor- this time in laughter.

Harry-snake shook its head, and hissed, before realizing that Remus couldn't understand him. He quickly changed back, laughing insanely.

"Oh my Merlin," Harry chuckled, gasping for air. "You should've seen your face, Remus!"

"Harry! Get your stupid attack snake off of me!" Sirius screamed, on his twentieth lap now. Chava was laughing and holding on for the ride.

"_That was bloody brilliant, Chava. Remind me to give you an extra treat tonight, mkay?"_

Chava nodded and waited for Sirius to stop so she could get off.

"Sirius, stop running so she can get off." Harry explained patiently. Sirius skidded to a standstill, and- as promised- Chava slid down his leg and over to Harry.

"_You humans are all the same. Loud and easily frightened."_Chava complained, curling around his neck again.

Harry smiled sympathetically_. "I'm_ _sorry about him. He's not a huge fan of snakes. And I try to be quiet…" _Harry finished, pouting. Chava hissed, flicking her tongue out to catch his neck.

"_Sure you do. Especially at night,"_Chava commented sarcastically. Harry turned neon red.

"_Shut it, you perverted little snake. You don't need to be listening to me at night anyway," _Harry growled. Again, everyone was hanging on to every hiss, hoping that the language would magically become clear. Noticing this, Harry rolled his eyes.

"Stop failing to eavesdrop on Chava and me and go back to your breakfast," Harry drawled to the hall, his face slowly fading back to that pale color that it was normally. "Or I'll set these two on you." He stuck his thumb over his back at the two men behind him. "By the by, they're the 'two old' that the Sorting Hat mentioned, so I'd watch out." Sirius looks ecstatic.

"The Sorting Hat talked about us?" He asked excitedly.

Harry nodded. "Yeah. Something like 'two old and one new, Marauders here now live.' I'm assuming that means that you two will be living with me in my quarters? Probably stealing my live-in trunk?"

Sirius grinned. "Are you offering, Prongslet?"

Harry nearly screamed. "Why the heck will you not give me my own nickname! Merlin, I have at least five different forms! Can't we pick one?"

Remus stepped in. "Seeing as you don't have one set form, Sirius is calling you the name James bestowed on you. You were Prongslet- or Prongs Jr. or occasionally mini-Prongs- from birth. Be happy; Lily wanted to dub you Bambi." Harry's eyes went wide.

"Um… Prongslet's fine," He replied, his voice squeaky. Sirius laughed loudly.

"Shut up, Padfoot!" Harry shouted, his face slowly turning red. "You wouldn't laugh if your mum wanted to name you after a baby deer from a Muggle children's movie!" Sirius only laughed harder.

"Mum… Muggle… children's movie!" He choked out, rolling on the floor in laughter, tears pouring down his face.

"Yeah, yeah," Harry mumbled, pulling his godfather up. "You act like you're fifteen, you dolt."

Sirius grinned. "What, you don't like it?"

Harry groaned and handed them a piece of old parchment, to the confusion of the students watching. "Go! Go hide in my room and do whatever. I want breakfast, and then I have class to teach. If you wanna help, come find me." Still shaking his head, he headed back inside as the two Marauders followed the map to the DADA teacher's quarters.

* * *

"The grindylow is a water demon of sorts. It hides in the kelp of large lakes and areas like that. It also- Yes, Miss Johnson?"

"Um…" she squeaked, frightened to have been acknowledged. "H-have you ever had t-to deal with th-them?"

Harry smiled at her. "Yes, I have. In my fourth year, I was the fourth champion in the Triwizard tournament. For the second task, I needed to get the 'thing I treasured most' from the bottom of the Black Lake. While I was down there, I was attacked by a bunch of them. The Beauxbatons champion was actually taken out of the running because of them. Now, the grindylow-"

"What do you mean, fourth Triwizard champion?" One pureblood student asked. "Aren't there only three champions?"

With a sigh, Harry set down the tank with the grindylow.

"Seeing as we'll get nothing more done with the grindylow, I might as well explain a little bit about my schooling here. You all understand the hype, right? 'The Boy Who Lived' and all that crap?" All the students nodded, confused.

"Well, every year, there was an attempt on my life- except for my third year; we just thought there was a murderer going after me. Turned out he was my godfather and my teacher was a werewolf. Who knew?" He began, not noticing the shocked and scared looks on his students' faces. "Well, in my fourth year, a Death Eater managed to get into the castle disguised as an auror, who was currently working as the DADA teacher. He used a Confundus Charm on the Goblet of Fire, and tricked it into believing that I was the only entry from a fourth school. So, naturally, I was picked to be the fourth champion. Not much fun, let me tell you." All of the students looked on in awe.

"Now that that's been settled, Mr. Deringa, please come up here and attempt to cast the charm to repel a grindylow."

* * *

Three classes later, the seventh years filed into the room, followed by two grown men who were laughing with a redheaded girl.

"And he was such a cute little baby, too. Lily would love to coo over him all the time."

"Aw!" Ginny squealed. "That sounds so cute."

Harry blanched. Sirius wouldn't… would he?

"Yup, and he just soaked it all up- James' kid in every aspect."

Harry paled. He would.

"Sirius!" He shouted, going red. "Stop telling Ginny stories about me as a baby!" All the seventh years stared at him in shock. Sirius grinned.

"Whatever you say, Prongslet." Harry growled.

"Calm down, Harry," Remus said. "Don't kill the idiot."

"Aw Moony, I didn't know you cared," Sirius quipped, fluttering his eyelashes. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Yes. Well, now that our resident Marauders have had their daily dose of stupid-" Protests could be heard from the two men in question, "Let us begin our lesson. Who here knows what a Patronus is?" All of the old DA members raised their hands. "Ginny?"

"It's a guardian." She answered. "An embodiment of happiness that takes the form of an animal that best expresses our personality."

"Correct. Five points to Gryffindor." Harry said, pulling out his wand. "Now, who here can cast a corporal Patronus? That, in case you didn't know, is a Patronus that has a definite shape." Half of the past DA members raised their hands again. "Good. Now, thanks to your lovely Charms professor, I have a Boggart in this wardrobe charmed to look and act like a Dementor. Normally, the charm wouldn't be needed, but apparently my greatest fear has changed."

"What is it now?" One of the braver students asked. Harry shook his head. "You'll see when we work on Boggarts. Now, if Remus and Snuffles over there open the wardrobe so I can continue this demonstration??"

Nodding, they walked over to the wardrobe and waited as Harry addressed the class.

"This is only about a tenth of a real Dementor's power, but I am going to show you a small example of what happens when someone is near." Harry dug through his robe pocket, and pulled out a small piece of metal that seemed to have small needles stuck to the end of four feet. "This is a mind projector- a lovely invention my dear friend Hermione thought up. It allows me to project images and sounds from my mind. I will activate it, and then allow the Dementor free reign for a few minutes. You will hear and see what I hear and see. Everything you will see will be through my eyes, and everything is to be kept in full confidence, understand? Tell nobody." The class nodded. "Alright then." He put the device to his right temple and pressed, allowing the needles to sink into the skin there. Tapping it with his wand, he checked it.

'Can everyone hear me?' He thought, and was not surprised to hear his voice echo through the classroom. 'Good. Now, ready guys?' With a nod, they opened the door, and out came a Dementor, cloak billowing. Harry stood near the wardrobe and allowed the feelings of dread to overcome him.

Through the room, a girls shrieking could be heard. Projected in front of him, as though on a screen, memories flashed by.

"No! Not Harry! Please… Please not Harry! Take me instead! Please, not Harry! Not Harry!"

"Stand aside, silly girl." The high, cold voice Harry thought he'd never hear again commanded. Then a flash of green light and the memory changed.

Awaiting the next scene, they were shocked to see a simple Muggle home.

"BOY!" a voice bellowed. The scene was played through to show a rather fat man standing in the kitchen, his face purple.

"Yes Uncle Vernon?" A young child asked. Everyone started when they realized this was their teacher's voice.

"How dare you take Dudders' report card and claim it as your own!" He shouted, waving Harry's report card- all A's and B's- in his face.

"But Uncle Vernon, that is my report card." The much younger Harry pleaded.

"Lies!" He screamed before smacking Harry across the face. "To your cupboard, and no food for three days. You will only get water, and you will do any chores your aunt assigns you."

Realizing it was no good to argue, Harry nodded. "Yes sir." Trying not to cry, he walked into the cupboard under the stairs and let his uncle lock him in.

The class was in shock, but they watched as the picture morphed to show a man in a turban slowly unraveling it. There was a scream when the turban fell away and Lord Voldemort sneered from the back of the man's head. "Harry Potter…" it hissed. Then the memory shifted again

The class watched in fear as a door, covered in snakes appeared before them. A hiss nobody could translate, and the door opened. The image moved, and there was a small redheaded figure at the end of a stone walkway.

"Ginny! Ginny- don't be dead- please don't be dead… Ginny, please wake up…"

As everyone's eyes turned on Ginny, who was trying to hold back tears at the fear in his voice, the image changed again. Sybil Trelawney appeared before them, her eyes bulging. Harsh tones rang through the classroom as the students shrank back.

"_It will happen tonight."_

"S-sorry?" Their professor stammered in the memory, sounding confused. Professor Trelawney didn't seem to register his voice.

"_The Dark Lord lies alone and friendless, abandoned by his followers. His servant has been chained these twelve years. Tonight, before midnight… The servant will break free and set out to rejoin his master. The Dark Lord will rise again with his servant's aid, greater and more terrible than ever he was. Tonight… Before midnight… The servant… Will set out… To rejoin… His master…"_

As the people looked on in shock and confusion, the scene shifted away, to be replaced with another, more sinister, setting. A graveyard appeared before them, and a short mousy haired man with watery eyes appeared with a bundle in his arms. Remus and Sirius tensed as a nameless cold voice hissed.

"Kill the spare."

Without a flinch, the man raised his wand and said the words.

"Avada Kedavra."

With a thud, the other boy was hit and fell to the ground, lifeless.

"Cedric!"

Again the scene changed, and the class seemed afraid of what would come next. Now all that could be seen was a pink office. It seemed fine until the memory panned down at what was on the desk. Repeatedly, the words 'I must not tell lies' were being written in blood, Harry's blood, as the words carved themselves into the back of his hand.

The scene once again shifted, and this time there was a huge stone dais with an arch in the center, and two people were dueling nearby. A Stunning Spell to the chest, and Sirius, the man who stood before them, arced gracefully back into the veil, until he disappeared from sight. Then the scene suddenly became closer.

"Get him- save him! He's only just gone through!" Harry's voice screamed, torn with anguish as he tried to dive through to veil to rescue his godfather.

"He's gone, Harry. There's nothing we can do," the voice of Remus replied, equally pained. His arms wrapped around the younger boy's waist to keep him from the veil.

The scene faded, to be replaced with yet another. Again Professor Trelawney appeared before the class, but this time she rotated slowly, rising like a mist out of a stone bowl lying on the Headmaster's desk. She spoke again in the harsh tones that marked her prophesying.

"_The one with the power to vanquish The Dark Lord approaches… Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… And either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives… The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be worn as the seventh month dies…"_

The entire class sat in horrified silence. A few of the girls had tears running down their faces, and they were all afraid of what would appear in front of them next. Ginny was sobbing, because she remembered what that was like for him. She wanted so badly to just jump out of her seat and comfort him, but she knew she couldn't. Still, watching him lying on the stone floor, slowly curling into a ball as the mad memories rushed over him, was killing her from the inside out. They stared apprehensively at the swirling mist, waiting for the next memory to appear. And appear it did.

"_Sectumsempra!" _Harry bellowed, waving his wand wildly, and Malfoy was bleeding and lying on the bathroom floor and Snape stormed in and began healing him.

Again the scene changed, and now the class watched in horror as Dumbledore fell backwards over the barrier of the Astronomy tower and toppled out of sight. The class watched as bits and pieces of the events of last year flashed by them. Leaving the Dursleys and being ambushed, the wedding, finding the locket, watching his wand be destroyed, Ron leaving- Ginny winced at this- The escape from Malfoy Manner, burying Dobby, the cup, the break in to Gringotts, the diadem, seeing Fred, Lupin, and Tonks lying, lifeless, on the Great Hall floor, seeing Colin Creevey's body being carried into the Hall, walking by Ginny without being able to say goodbye, and seeing Hagrid tied to a tree in the Forbidden Forest, begging Harry not to give himself up to Voldemort. Almost everyone was in tears by the time the scene faded again, and the class hoped it was to be the last time.

Harry, their savior, was walking into the Forbidden Forest, quiet and invisible, prepared to die to save everyone else. Prepared to sacrifice himself. He stood in front of Voldemort, silent and resigned, awaiting the death he knew was coming.

Voldemort raised his want, and murmured the words almost silently, although everyone could hear them

"Avada Kedavra."

Shaking, the class waited for the scene to change again, for something else to appear, but nothing more seemed to be forthcoming. Apparently, he had no more horrible memories left to be given.

Slowly, shakily, Harry's voice croaked weakly as he seemed to struggle to remain conscious.

"R-Remus… Now… Please…" It sounded like the begging cry of a broken man. Remus nodded, and pointed his wand at the fake Dementor that hovered in front of the wardrobe.

"_Expecto Patronum!"_

Out of his wand burst a large, furry animal. The shape forced the Dementor back into the wardrobe, and Remus immediately slammed it closed. Groaning, Harry pulled the device off of his temple, shaking violently as he attempted to stand.

"Now you have relived some of the worst moments of my life." The class was silent, absolutely shocked. "I beg of you, please don't tell anyone. I don't want pity." His voice cracked. Shaking his head, he wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

"Before you ask, I had no choice over what you did or didn't see. The scene at the Dursley's would have not been there if I had an option." Ginny smiled weakly, knowing what he would say. "Or that scene in the Chamber. I would've shown you fighting with the basilisk or talking with Riddle. Not seeing Ginny like that. She was so cold and lifeless and-" His voice broke again. Sirius and Remus could tell he was fighting back tears. But he stayed strong.

"I never want any of you to be forced to relive your worst memories like that, so I am going to train you. "_Expecto Patronum_," he murmured, and the stag appeared. "This is my Patronus. For those of you curious, he is not one of my forms. This, and again I beg of you to never tell anyone about this, is my father."

Everyone looked at him like he had gone insane.

"Not like that. My father was an Animagus. His form, I am told, was a stag. Thus the name Prongs. I wanted and needed a connection with him, so my Patronus became him." Harry explained as his stag walked down the aisles, nuzzling random people.

"Now the incantation is _Expecto Patronum_. You must concentrate on a happy memory- the happiest you can think of. And when you fell the memory filling you completely, point your wand and say the incantation. Now, Miss Chandra, who don't you try?"

* * *

_Nine pages. Ten with this author's note. –collapses- My god, I almost started crying during the list of bad memories._

_To explain why Dumbledore and Sirius are still here… Well… Dumbledore faked his own death. Don't ask me how, maybe he somehow returned through his Phoenix? I'm still working it out. Maybe his phoenix invisibly took the Avada Kedavra, and Dumbledore tumbled over the edge of his own free will, then used a wandless _Aresto Momentum_charm to stop himself from dying from the fall. Then, knowing Harry would do what he did, remained in his grave until after the Final Battle? I know somewhere it said that burning wizards and witches did nothing because there was a charm. A Fire-Freezing charm or something. So when Voldemort burned the body, Dumbledore cast the charm wandlessly, which is why he's still alive._

_The veil is sort of like a judgement portal. Those of clean hearts and pure consciences are thrown out of a partner portal; those with evil intentions were kept within the veil for all of eternity. Sirius ended up falling out of a partner veil without his wand, so he had to make his way like a Muggle back to Britain with no money. So he had to find a job, make the money for the trip and stuff, and then get back to Britain. Then he was in complete hiding because when he finally made it back, Voldemort was in complete control and he had no idea where Harry was. Once Harry defeated Voldemort, Sirius found him again. Harry moved in with him and they lived happily._

_The dead bodies of Remus and Tonks were simply polyjuiced Death Eaters hoping to gain valuable insight by spying for a few hours._

_In my editing, I THOUGHT OF A WAY TO KEEP FRED! The book never said he was hit, right? Well, he was. But it wasn't the Killing Curse. This spell feeds off of the victim's magic for as long as the castor is alive, or until the victim is dead. He wasn't breathing because when you enter this coma of sorts, your body survives entirely on magic. When the nameless Death Eater was killed soon after the final battle, Fred awoke, extremely weak, but alive._

_Cap'n Awesome: Thanks! I tried to put a bit of personality into Chava. I think of her as 'Harry's little voice' because nobody understands her but him. She's kinda like his Jiminy Cricket._

_david: Got it._

_StunningSpellRocks2345: I like funny too. Here's another chapter!_

_LadyAlece: Thanks. I tried, although I had a lot of trouble thinking of a fourth adjective for Slytherin house. I needed to use a thesaurus in the end._

_Felinyx: You're welcome! And references are my specialty. ^_^_

* * *


End file.
